Radio Wawa
Radio Wawa is Polish private radio station owned by Grupa Radiowa Time. The station broadcasts music related to disco polo programmings. History The origins of Radio Wawa date back to 1991, when the station broadcast a pirate radio program for several days. The official launch of the broadcast of the station took place on February 1, 1992 (in the initial period, the radio broadcast only in Warsaw itself on the frequency 69,8 MHz, followed by 89.8 FM). The founders were Wojciech Reszczynski and Krzysztof Kilian. The first president was Wojciech Reszczyński, vice president and technical director, Krzysztof Kilian. Mainly classical rock music was presented. Among station presenters in the first period of activity were musicians known from rock bands (Ryszard Wojciul - music director of the station, Adam Romanowski - program director, Paulus von Kinsky, Kuba Jabłoński). October 17, 1997, the first change in the format of the station took place, the radio departed from classical rock music, and mainly pop and soft rock in the 80s and 90s appeared in it (the so-called AC format). In 1998, Radio Wawa received a broadcasting license in 13 major Polish cities. On February 1, 1998, she went outside of Warsaw; initially, it was possible to listen to it in Gdańsk (104.4 MHz), Kraków (107.0 MHz) and Szczecin (95.7 MHz), and from April 1, 1998 also in Białystok (88.6 MHz), Gdynia (105 , 6 MHz), Kielce (95.5 MHz), Koszalin (95.4 MHz), Lublin (106.1 MHz), Olsztyn (94.7 MHz), Plock (90.4), Rzeszów (97.1 MHz) ), Siedlce (91.3 MHz) and Zielona Góra (95.3 MHz). For a certain period of time, the station also shared airtime with the local Pro Kolor radio station in Opole (100.7 MHz). This happened until 2002, when the National Broadcasting Council did not extend the license to the Opole sender. In 2001, another modification of the musical format of the station took place - the watchword of the station became Najlepszy Mix Przebojów lat '80, '90 i współczesnych In 2002 Rafał Staszek became the president of Reszczyński. From 24 September 2004, the signal also reached Katowice (95.5 MHz), from the following day (September 25) to Wrocław (101.5), and from October 31, 2006 also to Łódź (90.1 MHz). On November 15, 2004, the loss of market shares to competitive broadcasters forced the station's management to another change in the music format. Under the name Nowe Radio Wawa – Zawsze Polska Muzyka, the station started to present only works by Polish artists. The originator and creator of the innovative format on the Polish radio market was its then program director Jarosław Paszkowski (he managed the station in the years 1999-2010). In mid-December 2007, the owner of the radio station, Grupa Radiowa Time, decided to start the broadcast of Eska Rock on the existing frequencies of Radio Wawa. On April 8, 2008, the KRRiT approved the application of Wawa S.A. positively. for the change of the name of the broadcasted program from Radio Wawa to Eska Rock, at the same time agreeing that the companies so far broadcasting the program under the name Eska Rock in Warsaw and Łódź could broadcast as Radio Wawa. The conversion of the frequency network took place on June 2, 2008. In mid-2008, information appeared that Grupa Radiowa Time plans to expand Radio Wawa to 15-20 stations 3-5 years. The frequencies are to be collected as part of submitting new license applications and taking over existing stations. In the following years, the broadcaster of Radio Wawa gradually expanded the network with new transmitters. On 1 September 2009, stations in Toruń (96.7 FM - previously Vox FM Toruń) and Rzeszów (98.4 FM and 92.6 FM - frequencies released by Radio Eska Rzeszów joined the already operating stations in Warsaw and Łódź), which in turn took over the frequencies of Vox FM Bieszczady). From February 24, 2010, the local radio station Radio Wawa also broadcasts in Wrocław, on the frequency 105.5 MHz (formerly owned by Gold FM from Oława). On April 18, 2011, the broadcast of the program in Opole on the 105.7 MHz frequency was started. On May 7, 2011, the Łódź radio station Radio Wawa changed with the frequency with Radio Eska Łódź. Since then, Radio Wawa Łódź has been transmitting on the 99.8 MHz frequency with 0.6 kW (previously on 90.1 MHz). From May 30, 2012, the Warsaw Radio Wawa program is also broadcast in Ostrołęka on the frequency of 90.3 MHz. 31 July 2012, Radio Wawa re-launched its broadcast in Szczecin - this time, as in the case of other stations, based on a local program concession. Radio Wawa Szczecin broadcasts its program on the 93.2 MHz frequency (ERP 2 kW). In the first half of 2014, the station will start broadcasting a signal in Skawina near Krakow and Nowy Sącz. At the beginning of April 2015, Radio Wawa at 98.4 FM in Rzeszów and 92.6 FM in Krosno changed the format of disco polo music. New Radio Wawa password - Non-stop polo. In February 2016, the format of Non stop polo is also broadcasted in the newly opened branch of Jelenia Góra. In March 2016, Monika Tarka and Robert Kilen '''left the station after 25 years of work. Their morning program ''Z parą od rana'', was replaced by the program ''Zmiennicy'', which lead together '''Detective Inwektyw and Rafał "Wodzu" Wodziński. This program interchangeably with another named Królowa i Wodzu was already broadcast in periods when the main leaders were on vacation. June 19, 2017 Radio Wawa ended broadcasting 'Non stop polo format in Rzeszów, Krosno, Trzebnica and Jelenia Góra. From now on, a nationwide network program is broadcast under the slogan Zawsze polska muzyka Programmings Current * DeDektyw Inwektyw * Dźwiękoszczelny Magazyn Jurka Owsiaka * Gawędy historyczne * Lista przebojów * Przebojowe małżeństwo * Trzy po trzy * Rockowa Trzynastka * Co jest grane * Videomagia * Bocianie gniazdo * Nasza godzina * Z parą od rana * Muzyczne Biuro Zamówień * Dzika Ekipa * Szczęśliwa 13 Former Music * Z-Rock 50 * Kilen Zone * Patefon * Kamienie * Na szczudłach * Babka rockowa * Coca Cola Is The Music * Trashpunk * Radio Malkontent Other * Wywiady Dariusza Dewille * Konkurs Szarych komórek * Sekretny dziennik mola książkowego * W co jest grane, czyli o czym każdy WAWA-kibic wiedzieć powinien * Pół żartem pół serio * Rozmowy z Oldboy'em * Ściśle fajne * Wykop Logos Radio Wawa (1992-2004).png|First logo (1992-2004) Radio Wawa (2004-2007).png|Second logo (2004-2007) Radio Wawa (2007-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2007-present) External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Grupa Radiowa Time Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Poland